scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RockSunner
Hi there, RockSunner! Welcome to Scoobypedia, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Anythingspossibleforapossible! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Anythingspossibleforapossible (Talk) 17:46, April 6, 2011 Rollback Hi! Do you plan on being a regular here? Because if so then you rightly deserve rollback rights (yes, that was bit redundant, LOL). -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 02:23, April 9, 2011 (UTC I would like to keep contributing here regularly. Thanks for the offer. RockSunner 02:45, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :You now have rollback. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 06:12, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Mi-Lee She did live there for a brief period. Although it may not count as proper citizenship. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:21, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I think it doesn't count, but your mileage may vary. I don't usually put this tag on someone who is just visiting the town (for example Mr. Wang is not a citizen). RockSunner 18:45, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Re I was counting the Blakes there were on the page until you added the 2 others. What I like about you is......GOOOOOAAAAAAL! 00:38, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Woman and Tiger painting To be honest it just looks like decoration. There's nothing really notable about it. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 04:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Maybe I'm blowing it up into something it's not, but it looks to me like Angel Dynamite as a fantasy warrior. If she picked that painting it says something about her character, that she's more than just a DJ. Possibly she's out for vengeance on the people who made the old Mystery Inc disappear. It's more than I would put in the wiki, but I did a fanfiction where it was a clue that she and Angie were Mr. E. RockSunner 05:08, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :It does look like Angel Dynamite, but saying the picture is a clue to her being Mr. E is rather speculative basing it on your own fanfiction. Apart from maybe a transition between scenes, has it been shown in any 'clue' form? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 07:47, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::I'd have to track all appearances more carefully, but so far I think it has just been a background item, not highlighted as a "clue." RockSunner 12:59, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks alot Thank-you for all your hard work, attention to detail and commitment to this wiki. You've made some wonderful contributions and have been a really big help, your doing great. Thanks once again. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 23:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :You're welcome! RockSunner 00:04, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Scooby-Doo Meets Jeannie Can you merge Mystery in Persia with Scooby-Doo Meets Jeannie because you accidently created a duplicate? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 23:46, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :All right, I'll look into that. RockSunner 23:51, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Character Infobox In the character infobox could you change it so that a section (such as "family") only appears if you fill it in? Thanks! -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:02, May 24, 2011 (UTC)